The body of an articulated rail car generally comprises a chassis, a roof, two lateral faces and two body end structural assemblies. Each lateral face extends between a longitudinal edge of the chassis and a longitudinal edge of the roof. The chassis, the roof and the lateral faces form a tubular cell. Each body end structural assembly is arranged at a longitudinal end of the body so as to partially or completely close it.